The attack
by Ava Bekes
Summary: Harry is attacked....
1. Default Chapter Title

It was 1:00 AM in the Morning. "UH oh" Harry thought, "My 15th birthday was at 12:00.   
  
"How could I forget? He asked himself. Then all a sudden he heard a unearthly sound. It sounded like someone  
  
saying "MUHAHAHAHAHA!" He heard it again. It sounded like it came from behind him. He nevously looked behind himself.  
  
Nothing was there. He thought to himself "I am imagining this, I think I should go back to sleep." He heard something tapping   
  
on the window. "Oh, and that is probally Hedwig." he thought to himself. Then he looked at Hedwigs cage. She was there  
  
sleeping peacefully. "Okay..." he thought, "I bet it is some owl sending me a birthday treat." He looked at the window again.  
  
There was no owl there. "I am going to sleep now." He thought and buried his face in his pillow. All a sudden he heard glass   
  
cracking, then BANG! Glass shattered all over the place. There was Voldemort rising up to the window. "OH MY GOD!" Harry yelled.  
  
He didn't know what to do. Right before Voldermort flew into the room the window magicly reapeared. "Oh my GOD! HELP HELP!!!" Harry  
  
screamed. The Dursleys were somehow still sleeping. Then Voldemort blew the window to pieces. The window was then there again.  
  
"Damn this!" Voldemort yelled. He tried another spell, same thing happened. The window reappeared everytime it was destroyed.  
  
Harry tried to get to his door even thought he was seiged with fear. He inched closer and closer then he stopped. This was probally the   
  
safest room in the house. Harry didn't know what to do. "THINK!" he thought, THINK! The clock turned to 1:30. Voldemort disappeared.  
  
"Hmmm... thats odd" Harry thought. Hedwig was up and screaching, "shhh" he said to her. He wrote a quick note to Dumbledore saying  
  
"Voldemort attacked me! I wasn't hurt, Please Help me, I am a scared boy! Harry"   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Before the story begins I just wanted to tell you that "I am a scared boy" part of my first thing  
  
was there because I was bored. I know it was my bad taste but hey, when you are bored you are bored.  
  
I will try not to do that again but boredom may strike again.  
  
Well if my mind could start again I will TRY to make another story.  
  
Well here it goes...  
  
  
The next morning when Harry woke up he looked around the room. The glass from the window that was shattered  
  
everywhere was somehow gone. "Well, I guess someone did some sort of spell on my window." Harry thought.  
  
After inspecting his room carefully, making sure nothing was out of place Harry went downstairs to   
  
eat breakfast. No one noticed he came down. Dudley, somewhat skinnier than the year before because  
  
his trousers didn't fit him the year before, was there sitting at the table whining about another  
  
diet that he had to do. On his plate and everyone else's, just like last year, was some cottage cheese.  
  
Harry ate what he had on his plate and went back up to his room. Harry went up to his bed and sat down.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Harry thought. He looked out the window to see if Hedwig was coming. He knew it was  
  
impossible to have her coming back, having sent her to Dumbledore only last night.   
  
The rest of the day Harry sat around staring at the ceiling in his bedroom. After last night he was  
  
thinking about his somewhat near-death experience. Then, as Aunt Petunia called him down to do some chores he didn't  
  
think about it anymore. While he was cleaning he heard Uncle Vernon talking to Petunia saying "I heard the most  
  
unusual sound last night. It sounding like glass shattering."   
  
"Did you check all the windows to see if they were alright?" asked Aunt Petunia.  
  
"In-matter-of-fact I did." said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"That is odd quite indeed." replied Aunt Petunia.  
  
After Harry did all of his chores, which were quite alot, it was about 8:00. He retired and went to bed  
  
even though it was so early. Before he went into the room he crossed his fingers hoping Hedwig was there.  
  
Harry opened the room and his hopes sunk. Hedwig wasn't there. He got into his pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
At 12:00 AM in the morning Harry woke up. He had been having a dream about something. He forgot what it was. Ron was saying  
  
something but he couldn't remember it. Just then Voldemort walked into his room. "Whaaa?" Harry   
  
thought. "I am going to kill you now! No more windows to help you now!" yelled Voldemort. He raised his wand and a flash of green light flashed in the room.  
  
Harry Potter was dead...  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hello and welcome to the 3rd part of my story. BTW the Attack the one where Harry died is suppose  
  
to be The Attack (part 2) If you look I did put one like that down after I put the first one down.  
  
Anyway.... Here is the info on my last one if you didn't read it. Lord Voldemort just killed Harry...  
  
Here it goes!  
  
Harry hit the ground dead. "They said that he, Harry Potter, had defeated me, Lord Voldemort!" said Lord Voldemort.   
  
"Now, look at him now, dead as all the dead wizards I killed!" Lord Voldemort said motioning to Harry.  
  
In Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernons room Uncle Vernon was grumbling "What's that boy doing at 12:00 in the morning? I swear  
  
I am going to lock that boy in his room for the rest of the summer!"   
  
"Why don't you go to him now so we can get some sleep?" mumbled Aunt Petunia.  
  
"You bet I will!" said Uncle Vernon putting on his slippers. He got up and went to Harry's room.   
  
"Okay, why the Heck are you up so early in the morning?" Uncle Vernon yelled as he walked into Harry's room. He froze.  
  
He saw Harry's dead body on the ground and looked up at Lord Voldemort.   
  
  
"What the...?" Uncle Vernon started to say. A flash of green light filled the room and Uncle Vernon hit the floor dead.  
  
"Hun, why so quiet all a sudden?" said Aunt Petunia. She put on her slippers to see what Uncle Vernon was up to.  
  
She went into the room and saw the two bodies on the floor. She also looked up at Lord Voldemort. Just like the others she hit the floor dead.  
  
Now Dudley, sound asleep, didn't hear anything. After Lord Voldemort killed Aunt Petunia he disappeared.   
  
The next day when Dudley woke up he went straight downstairs. When Dudley saw his parents weren't there he started screaming for them to come  
  
downstairs. Discouraged, seeing that neither of his parents came down, he started walking back up the stairs. Yelling at them while walking into their room Dudley stopped.  
  
"Where are my *ucken parents?" Dudley thought. Walking out of his parents room he looked to his right and saw that the door to Harry's room was open. Thinking that maybe   
  
Harry knew where his parents where or they were somehow in Harry's room he went to Harry's room. Dudley stopped right in front of the wide open door to Harry's room.   
  
He stood there horrified. There Dudley saw his parents bodies and Harry's body dead on the floor. Each of them with there eyes wide open. Seeing all of this Dudley started  
  
to scream. In an instant he ran to the telephone and dialed 911.   
  
"911 emergency operator. What is your crisis?" said the operator.  
  
"My MUM AND DAD ARE DEAD!" Dudley said yelling into the phone.  
  
"Are you sure they are dead? Did you check for a pulse." asked the operator.  
  
"I don't need to check for some *ucken palse! They are dead... my cousin is dead also." said Dudley  
  
"We will send someone to help you right away," said the operator, "good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye? GOOD-BYE? I NEED HELP!" yelled Dudley, right then he heard a 'click'.   
  
After the paramedics came the story was all over the news. The next day in the newspaper for the front headline it read "Man, women and child dead, dealth unknown"  
  
The news came especially hard for Ron and Heromine. "Harry's dead!" said Heromine crying.  
  
"He died a brave death." Ron said.  
  
"How did he die a brave death?" said Heromine, "With a few words he was dead on the ground, and how is that brave?"  
  
"Well it is." said Ron.  
  
A month later the funeral was held. Hundreds of people were there for Harry's funeral. At the end of the funeral when everyone said good-bye to Harry one last time they  
  
lowered Harry into the ground. A day later at 11:00 at night Harry's body started to shake. Out came his spirit as it did it formed into what Harry looked like.  
  
Harry was now a ghost. Harry looked around at where he was.  
  
"Where am I?" yelled Harry. Then he looked at his body then replied, "I am ghost!"  
  



End file.
